1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive applier, in particular, to a pen-type adhesive applier having a longitudinal container, in which the adhesive is stored, and at the upper tip of which a permeable wick is supported so that the adhesive penetrates through the wick in order to be applied to paper and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of paste-type adhesive materials such as starch, gum arabic, water-soluble cellulose derivatives, water-soluble polyvinyl alcohol and the like are known as adhesive materials or glues for paper and are in great demand for use with stationary, office supplies and the like. However, in accordance with a recent trend toward higher convenience, there is a need for an adhesive applier unit that can be used easily without soiling the user's hands or surroundings with the adhesive. For this reason, stick-type solid adhesive, bottled adhesive in which gum arabic, water-soluble polyvinyl alcohol liquid or the like is contained in a sponge-tipped bottle and the like are presently on the market. Certaily, these products can be easily handled. Nevertheless, these products demonstrate some disadvantages, as well. Specifically, the stick-type adhesive is poor in adherence and serviceability because of its solidity. On the other hand, the ability of the bottled adhesive to penetrate readily through the sponge deteriorates due to the hardened adhesive at the sponge, and it is rather difficult to control during application due to undesirable oozing from the sponge caused by pressure change of the air closed inside the bottle.